


More Than Good Neighbours

by ProLazy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Awkward Dean, Bottom Castiel, Castiel and Bees, Castiel in Panties, Castiel is Not Innocent, Castiel is a Tease, Flirting, Lube, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Older Dean, Older Man/Younger Man, Pubic Hair, Smut, Top Dean, Young Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProLazy/pseuds/ProLazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a college student who lives next door to Dean. The rest of the neighbourhood knows Castiel as the sweet young man who wants to save the environment. Dean knows him as a mischievous flirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sweet tiny adorable barely 18 Cas is not nearly as innocent as the rest of the town believes. But his much older neighbor Dean knows this because Cas' been trying to quietly seduce him for months.

Dean was yet again distracted from washing his dishes as he observed Castiel doing his morning exercises in the backyard next door.

Dean knew that Castiel was doing it on purpose, in his tight top which highlighted his lean yet somehow muscular physique, and his low slung shorts with exposed his hips perfectly; it both infuriated Dean and pleased him in equal parts.

Castiel was an 18 year old college student who lived with his parents and several brothers. Castiel was the youngest, but his mind and body build both seemed to exceed his brothers' in maturity.

The rest of the neighbours (most of them beyond retirement age) always talked to Dean about the sweet boy who would come around to clean their pets, or take care of their garden. Dean, however, could only associate Castiel with the mischievous and devilish grins the teen would shoot him when he caught Dean staring. He may have had the rest of the neighbours fooled, but not Dean. Dean knew the kid who wanted to save the world was actually filled with an intriguing sexual prowess, and he wanted to be a part of it.

Castiel finished his workout and wiped the back of his hand across his sweating brow. Dean was fixated as he watched the young man's chest heave in and out. 

The teen grabbed a bottle of water and splashed some of the cool liquid over his face. Dean watched as the droplets slowly cascaded down Castiel's flawless skin; now the older man knew he was definitely being taunted.

Dean only realised he had zoned out when he saw Castiel waving at him. Dean felt the heat rising in his cheeks as he blushed profusely. Castiel put a hand to his mouth as he laughed and batted his eyelashes.

Dean quickly threw the dish he was holding down into the sink and retreated to the bathroom. 

He needed to calm down. 

He needs take a long, cold shower.

\-------------------

Later that day Dean was watching TV when there were several rapid knocks on his front door. 

He grumbled to himself as he got up to answer it.

The last person he had expected it to be was Castiel. The teen had always just been flirtatious with Dean at a distance, but now here he was on the older man's doorstep.

Castiel hadn't even changed out of his wet clothes. Dean had to clench his jaw to stop it from dropping.

"Hello, Mr Winchester!" Castiel said brightly. He held a clipboard up to Dean's face. "Will you sign my petition to help save the bees?"

Dean blinked feverishly. "Oh, um, sure."

"Great! Can I come in and tell you all about my project?"

Castiel didn't wait for Dean to answer as he walked into the house.

"Oh...okay" Dean said. He was still struggling to comprehend the situation.

"Where can we sit?" Castiel asked innocently.

"Um, this way" Dean said as he led Castiel through to the lounge.

Castiel put his bag down on the coffee table and leaned over as he started rummaging around in it.

"I have some leaflets in here somewhere. Anyway, I had to put this project together for my environmental studies class and I've been fascinated with bees since I was a child. Bees are vital to the survival of our plant but they're dying out..!"

Dean was barely listening to a word that Castiel was saying as he watched the young man's behind - he was definitely putting more of a sway in his hips than was needed. 

Dean shook his head and ripped his gaze up to the wall. It was wrong. Yes, Castiel was of adult age but only barley, and Dean was almost twice as old. There couldn't be any moral to that.

"I would really appreciate it if you would get on board, Mr Winchester" Castiel said once he was facing Dean again.

Dean flinched. "Please, just call me Dean. You make me sound eighty."

"Okay, Dean" Castiel giggled. "Oh, and I've been meaning to ask you, do you think I should switch up my morning routine a little? I'm not sure I'm getting any results."

He lifted up his top and Dean immediately traced every curve and muscle of Castiel's body.

"You look fine to me" he mumbled. He felt himself growing red again, and his cheeks weren't the only heat he was experiencing. He could feel things getting a little tighter down below.

"Oh, I have to get to class!" Castiel gasped, although it was obvious this wasn't his first realisation of the fact. "Here" he offered Dean a pen.

Dean automatically signed Castiel's petition, but he could have been signing his life over to the young man at that point and never noticed...or necessarily cared.

"Thank you, Dean!" Castiel beamed. He jumped up and kissed Dean on the lips whilst taking back the pen.

He packed everything into his bag and slung it over the shoulder before practically skipping out of the house.

Dean hadn't moved since Castiel's crusade on his lips. He'd liked it. The damn teen was going to get him into trouble.

And he needed to shower again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, it's a year later and I could give you a list of reasons why it has taken this long, but thank you so much to everyone who encouraged me to continue this story (and let Dean teach Cas a lesson for teasing ;) ). 
> 
> I am really terrible at writing smut so if this doesn't go over well I might just delete the chapter. I apologise in advance >_>

Dean was disappointed that after their brief but mesmerising kiss Castiel seemed to have fallen off the radar. He did not try and tempt Dean further with his garden workout routines or knock on his door with another double-edged proposition. 

Dean believed he had figured out why he enjoyed Castiel's attention so much. Dean had not been the 'typical' teenager; he'd been pulled in and out of schools as his father dragged him from town to town, he'd never really had any friends as he had to stay at home (if that was what you could call a rundown motel room or a derelict house) and take care of his little brother, and follow his father's every instruction. The only thing that allowed him to rebel and feel free was when he would sneak out to bars, met a beautiful girl, and enjoy a night of wild and passionate sex which often lacked consequence.

Castiel reminded Dean of those times; of what it was like to have someone think he was attractive and fun to fool around with, instead of the secluded hermit with low self-esteem which he had become. He was not even forty, yet he felt the years he had spent adhering to his father's every whim had drained him, but Castiel gave him the little boost of confidence that he needed. 

One evening - about three weeks after their previous encounter - Dean was drawn to a frantic tapping sound coming from his patio window. He hurried over and found Castiel standing by the door and looking nervously over his shoulder.

Dean frowned slightly as he opened the door but there was an almost elated feeling swelling inside him.

"Cas? What are you doing here?" 

The teen quickly scurried inside. "Sorry, I didn't want my dad or Michael to see. As for what in doing here...," he approached Dean and started tracing his hands up and down the man's firm chest. "I figured that if we didn't see each other for a while it would leave us pining for more, and I just couldn't wait any longer. You know that I want you, Dean...and I know that you want me too."

Dean found himself bringing his hand to cup the side of Castiel's face and brushing his thumb absentmindedly across the younger man's cheek.

"Why?" Dean found himself asking as he looked into Castiel's wide and wistful eyes. "You're so young and beautiful and I'm just...so me."

"Don't say that" Castiel pleaded. "You're very attractive and youthful. You are a kind and caring man, Dean. I see how you shut yourself away from the rest of the community, how embarrassed you get when I flirt and tease. You don't deserve to be alone, and you deserve to feel good; my adoration of you is genuine."

"Cas...I'm nearly twice your age."

"So what?" Castiel scoffed, a certain fire now also appearing in his eyes. "I'm a consenting adult and I know how I feel. I've had a crush on you since we moved here two years ago, and now...” he leaned in and kissed his way down the older man's jawline, "I can finally do something about it. I've been thinking about this for a long time. You tortured me; even though you didn't know it. So as soon as I turned eighteen I hit back with all the flirting. Don't you think that I deserve to be punished for being such a tease?" He bit his bottom lip and tried to look meek.

Dean felt heat run to his face and his cock started to twitch. It had been so long since he had been intimate with someone, and if Castiel really did like him then why the hell not? 

"Yeah, I think I need to teach you a lesson or two" Dean said lowly. It seemed the younger man's confidence was rubbing off on him; he did admire Castiel for knowing what he wanted. 

"That's what I was counting on" Castiel smirked.

Dean grabbed the younger man's hand and started to eagerly drag him up the stairs. 

As soon as they entered the bedroom their lips where on each other, getting in desperate and passionate kisses on whatever bare skin they could find. Dean managed to unbutton his shirt and dropped it onto the ground before helping Castiel get his off over his head. He threw Castiel down on the bed and the young man smiled up at him. 

"I'm going to go so slow you'll end up begging me" Dean warned as he placed his legs on either side of Castiel's body and then started nibbling down the young man's neck.

"I don't think you'll be able to last that long" Castiel jibed.

"Oh, you're going to pay for all those smart remarks" Dean said.

"I sure hope so" Castiel breathed.

Dean trailed his lips down the younger man's collarbone and then moved on to his nipple, which he swirled around his tongue a few times before sucking on it gently.

Castiel let out a small whimper and laced his fingers into Dean's hair.

"You're going to have to do better than that" the younger man reprimanded, although he could already feel himself starting to lose control. 

"Don't worry. This is just the beginning" Dean smirked.

He continued his path of kisses down Castiel's chest; each one was painstaking for Castiel as Dean grew closer to his throbbing cock, but then he stopped at the younger man's naval, dipping his tongue in for a moment and tickling around (making Castiel squirm beautifully), before sucking at his stomach for a while just to prolong their anticipation. 

Castiel was already sweating from the heat and excitement. When Dean finally reached down to unbuckle his jeans the young man gripped the bedsheets below him tightly.

"I hope you enjoy my little surprise" he beamed.

That did speed Dean up a little as he was eager to find out what Castiel was referring too, and as he removed the young man's jeans he exposed a pair of white lace panties complete with a satin bow. They hugged the younger man's half-hard cock perfectly. 

"God, Cas" Dean breathed as he threw the younger man's pants behind him. "How did you know?"

"I know the type" Castiel shrugged. "You like them?" He asked with fluttering eyelashes.

Dean started palming the younger man's balls through the material and Castiel laughed lightly; that certainly answered his question.

"Yes, Dean" he said as he closed his eyes and allowed a sense of euphoria to overtake him.

"You're so gorgeous" Dean said and the placed a few delicate kisses down Cas' thigh too. "Turn the fuck over."

Castiel scoffed. "You just called me gorgeous and now you want to hide my face?"

"Not at all, I just need to see that gorgeous ass too" Dean explained.

"Alright" Castiel giggled. "But only after I've seen all of you."

Dean scrambled off the bed so that he could discard his own pants and boxers. Castiel whimpered at the loss of all touch with Dean, but when he saw the man's semi-erect cock - already impressive in size and surrounded with golden brown curls- the younger man's breath caught. 

"I want you inside me" Castiel pleaded.

"I will be" Dean promised as he straddled Castiel again and stroked his hair. "But we have a little prep work to do first. Now. Roll. Over."

That time Castiel immediately did as he was told.

Dean left the bed again momentarily to slip on a condom and grab some lube before returning to straddle Castiel's hips. 

Again, Dean was determined to make Castiel wait though - a long sought out punishment for teasing him with those work outs and flirtatious smiles - so he kissed slowly down the younger man's spine starting from the base of his neck. Castiel whined in protest.

"Hush, if you complain then I'll just go slower" Dean chided.

"Yes, sir" Castiel said a little teasingly.

Finally, Dean reached the younger man's ass and he pulled back to admire the way the lace of the panties fit the curves beautifully. He carefully slipped them down until they were cupped beneath Cas' cheeks.

He kneaded his hands across both firm globes for a few moments before he squeezed the lube onto his fingers and then slowly slid in his first fingertip. Castiel let out a small yelp of surprise and arched off the mattress, but sunk back down with a satisfied groan.

"Doesn't hurt too much?" Dean checked with genuine concern; as much as he wanted to tease the younger man he did not want to cause high amounts of unnecessary pain.

"No, keep going" Castiel urged.

Dean gently eased in another finger and started scissoring the two. Castiel let out a truly guttural moan, lifting off the bed once more and falling again so that his now fully erect cock was trapped between his stomach and the mattress. 

"O-oh, God, D-Dean."

"You like that, Angel?" Dean asked with a smile. Castiel nodded and buried his head into the pillow to hide his blush. "Well then you're sure as hell going to like this."

He leaned in and added his tongue to the mix. Castiel gasped and his cheeks clenched momentarily but relaxed once more as Dean's tongue skilfully glided around. 

Just hearing Castiel's needy and sweet whimpers was enough to make Dean grow harder, but he used his free hand to stroke along his own length just to speed things up a little, and it did not take long at all for his own erection to become pressed against him.

When Dean's tongue hit Castiel's prostate the younger man bucked up and let out a scream before dropping like a stone and trembling all over. 

"D-Dean, I need the panties off, I-it hurts" Castiel complained as his erection painfully rubbed against the material.

Dean was quick to comply and there was soft thump as the lacy undergarments dropped off Castiel's ankles.

"Are you ready for me?" Dean asked.

"God, yes" Castiel breathed. "I swear if you don't hurry up I'm going to cum anyway". He was already leaking and the sheets were starting to feel sticky. "Just pound me into this fucking mattress!" 

"Alright" Dean said - he would not admit it but he did not think he was going to last much longer either.

He carefully eased his cock into Castiel's sweet hole and and the younger man immediately clenched and shouted Dean's name. When he felt the fine hairs surrounding the base of the older man's cock tickle against him he let out something which sounded like a sob. 

"Are you alright? Tell me if it's too painful" Dean fretted.

"I'm fine; I've waited so long to have you inside me. Please, just move" Castiel begged, full of want and yearning as he backed his rear up against Dean now that the older man was fully inside him. "Move!"

Dean did not have the heart to hold out on the younger man and longer and so began to buck his hips, sliding up and down inside Castiel with rough but rhythmic thrusts. The younger man was writhing beneath him and screaming Dean's name. They were both panting heavily and Castiel was gripping the bedsheets so tightly Dean was surprised he didn't rip a hole in them. 

"Dean, oh god, I'm going to..." He stopped to give another loud whimper.

"Come on, Cas, cum for me, angel!" Dean encouraged.

"Dean!"

And with that loud cry of his name, Castiel spilled his hot and sticky mess all over his stomach and Dean's covers. 

Seeing Cas get his own sweet relief only made Dean want to follow suit, and it was just a few moments later that the older man came himself, throwing his head back with a cry of Castiel's name, grabbing the younger man's ass so tight he was sure it would leave marks. 

There were a few moments were neither of them moved and the room was just filled with their heavy panting and soft trembling.

Eventually Dean found the strength to become animate again and he gently pulled himself out of Castiel with a satisfying 'pop'. He removed his condom and threw it into a trashcan next the bed.

Castiel had buckled onto the mattress; he felt like his limbs were made of jelly and he never wanted to move again. He was in a pure state of bliss; it had been better than he had ever imagined.

"Hey, you alright?" Dean asked as he leaned over the younger man and traced a hand up and down his side soothingly.

"My ass is sore."

Dean chuckled. "I can get you some cream for that later" he said, but for now he placed a loving kiss on each cheek.

"Dean, that was..." Castiel breathed as he rolled over. "Amazing." 

Dean smiled as he lay down next to the younger and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, bringing Castiel to rest against his chest.

"I'm glad...and I'm glad that we did this. I haven't felt this good in years." 

"I'm happy to have been of assistance" Castiel beamed.

Dean laughed and pressed a kiss to the younger man's forehead.

"Do you...do you think we could do it again sometime?" Castiel asked nervously.

"Yeah" Dean replied genuinely. "I'd love to."

"Good, me too" Castiel said as he wrapped his arm across Dean's chest and snuggled into his side. He closed his eyes and let out a content sigh. "I should probably go home before someone realises I'm gone, but I so comfortable and happy here...if a little sticky."

"Well, I don't want you to go yet either" Dean said. "One of the best things about sex is the naked cuddling afterwards."

"Really?" Castiel said with surprise. "I didn't pin you for the cuddling type."

"Well I'm glad some things about me remain a mystery" Dean huffed. "Stay and rest for a while; we'll get you home before sunrise." 

"Mmm, you don't need to ask me twice" Castiel said. He placed a tender kiss on the older man's collarbone before nuzzling back down into his chest.

Dean smiled as he kissed the top of Castiel's head and then pressed his cheek into the younger man's soft hair before closing his eyes too.

It had definitely been worth all the teasing.


End file.
